Devon Tyler Adventures - 42
by The Reckless Loser
Summary: After finding the father he always dreamed of, Devon Tyler, the Doctor and Martha Jones find themselves on a spaceship, engines failing as they drift towards a buring hot sun. But there's something else on the ship, picking off the crew, one by one. Will they be able to stop the creature, fix the engine before it's too late? Sequel to Devon Tyler: Slipping into another dimension.
1. Chapter 1

**The Adventures of Devon Tyler**

_**42**_

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back! Welcome to new readers and old readers! Now, here's the thing, I have decided to write about Devon throughout series three, but missing a few stories. I have also thought and decided on writing small adventures for Devon, called **_**Moments through Time, **_**basically it's about what happens in the space between. There will only be a few, but I'll let you know when the first one comes out.**

**I have taken reviews from the first story into mind, so thanks to those who have. The first part of the chapter shall be centred around Rose, in Pete's world, later on Devon, Martha and the Doctor shall appear.**

**I hope you will all enjoy this story and like it as much as the first. So, here we go again,**

**Enjoy! **

The Adventures of Devon Tyler

_42_

Chapter 1

The glass building stood centre of attention in Canary Wharf. The great glass tower shone with the early morning sunlight.

Employees made their way inside, on their way to just another day of paper work in a cubical, or test and experiments in the labs in the underground floors.

The workers had only just started their day, but one had been since the true early hours of the morning. She found comforting numbness as she worked, as it forced her mind to think elsewhere, instead on something that was no longer around.

Rose Tyler had been working on the load of paperwork she'd left late months back, now she was furiously signing her name and filling out the necessary forms. Her blonde hair waved past her shoulders, tickling her face as she bent her head over the paper.

Once she'd signed her name at the bottom of the form, she lifted her head and signed. Turning towards the inbox, her facial features turned to shock to find it empty. It hadn't been empty since she'd first arrived, and that had been nearly eight years ago. All the time furiously catching up had done its job, now she not much else.

There was a knock at the office door, and Rose's assistant Emma walked in, a cup of freshly brewed tea in her hand.

'There you go, ma'am.' Her codney accent said brightly as she placed the steaming mug in her boss' hand. Rose smiled up at her as she sipped the reassuring drink.

'Ma'am, there's been a call from Cardiff, apparently there's been a large amount of rift activity, they are wondering if they could talk to you and Mr. Jake Simmonds and Mr. Mickey Smith about it?'

'There are proper channels for this, Emma. Tell them to get a hold of central office if they're worried about the rift.'

'But Ma'am,' Emma continued. 'They asked for you three specifically. They said it was relevant to a certain case priority.'

'Which case would that be?'

'The 742A case, Ma'am.' At the mention of the case, Rose's face dropped three shades, turning white. She placed her mug down on the desk before charging to the filling cabinet on the far side of the room. Pulling open numerous draws, she found it.

She sat down at her desk and opened the tan folder. Case 742A specialized in one thing, the Dimension Cannon.

Emma had long since backed out the wall as Rose re-read the file for the hundredth time. She raised her head and stared, glassy eyed at the photo frames on her desk. One was the family, all happy on a holiday taken a few years back in Dublin. The two others were the most precious and treasured.

One, Rose stood in the frame. On some strange planet millions upon millions of miles away. She and the love of her life were standing outside the familiar blue box, smiles plastered on both their faces, her head resting on his chest.

The other held a single person, fitted in a bottle green school jumper, smiling his signature boyish cheekily at the camera for the official picture. Rose picked up the two frames and looked into the eyes of the two most important people in her life.

Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she repeatedly turned her head back and forth between the smiling people. They had both been taken at a happy time, full of joy and laughter. When Rose had lost the Doctor, it felt as if her world had been ripped apart. But when she had her little boy, his little boy, she felt as if there was something still worth living for.

Within the first seven years, Rose had battled between a job and motherhood. She had enjoyed both and she had slowly gotten back on her feet. But that day several months ago had reopened the wound in her heart, making a fresh flood of pain wash over her. She knew nothing would make her feel happy until the wound closed.

Wiping her eyes, she picked up the folder, pulled on her jacket and left the office. She had to hope, hope that the reason the case had been brought up would help her, help her get the Doctor back, his arms round her and Devon back in her own arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Devon had been awake in the control room for about ten minutes now. They were currently surfing through the time vortex, skimming over the delicate fabric of time itself. He had one of the largest grins plastered on his face at the thought of another new adventure.

Only twenty-four hours ago he had found his dad. For the whole of his life he'd heard stories, dreamed of meeting him, but he never knew it would happen the way it did: Being chased by a mutant human with a taste for flesh. It had been insane!

But now he was sailing around time and space with his dad, the way he'd always dreamed of. Martha was there as well of course. She was nice enough, and got the same thrill he did when the running started so they got on good, but he could not help but wish his mum was here instead, like the happy family she'd always said. She had always told him that one day the three of them would travel the starts together: One big happy family.

Devon took his eyes away from the time rotor to where his dad had the sonic screwdriver over Martha's mobile phone.

'Well, there we go,' He said as he wandered over the other side of the TARDIS consol. 'Universal roaming. Never have to worry about signal again.' He chucked the phone over to Martha, a gleeful expression on her face.

'No way! This is too mad.' She smiled as she flipped the phone open. The Doctor gave his son a quick cheeky grin as Martha laughed. 'You're telling me I can phone anyone anywhere in time and space on my mobile?'

'As long as you know the area code. Frequent flyers' privilege. ' Martha gave a breath of joy as she flicked through her phone.

'Go on,' Devon said. 'Give it a go.' Martha's thumb hovered over the correct button before the three were sent hurtling around the consol room at a colossal speed. Alarm bells began to ring as the room shook violently beneath their feet. The sound scraped against their ear drums.

'Distress signal!' The Doctor called as Devon and Martha voiced their questions. 'Locking on.' The Doctor began flipping switches and pulling a lever.

'Might be bit of a...' He was thrown off balance before the rest of the sentence was finished. They all dropped to the floor as the room's quivering began to fade.

'...turbulence, sorry.' The Doctor managed to finish what he was saying. 'Come on you too, let's take a look.' As the Doctor and Martha made their way to the door, Devon sped to the pilot seat and snatched up his hat.

Upon waking up the Doctor suggested he find some clean clothes, as his others were stinking. He's gotten himself simple jeans, trainers similar to his dads and black t-shirt which featured some sort of alien band. But he loved the hat the most. A green netted army helmet. He pushed the helmet down on his head before zooming off after his dad and Martha.

As he neared the door, he could hear some sort of computer generated voice overhead calling out _Automated Distress signal transmitted _all over the place, where ever they were this time. At the thought of a new adventure, Devon sped even faster after the two adults.

'Wow,' The Doctor exclaimed, 'now that is _hot_!' When all three had left the TARDIS, they could hear the voice above more clearly. Upon leaving the ship though, sweat began to pour down the backs. The temperature had to be at least 100oc.

'It's like a sauna in here!' Martha commented and Devon agreed. It was way too hot.

'Venting systems.' The Doctor added. 'Working at full pelt, trying to cool down. Wherever it is we are.'

'Well they ain't working properly.' Devon muttered, the heat already becoming unbearable.

'Well,' The Doctor said as he placed a hand round Devon's back. 'If you can't stand the heat...' He paused as he turned the handle on a large, rust covered metal door. '-That's better.' He breathed as they stepped out into a considerably cooler corridor.

'Oi! You three!' An unfamiliar voice called out at them.

'Get out of there!' A different person now, a woman, shouted.

'Seal that door now!' The first person cried out again, a group of three sweaty people charged towards them. The first man ran past them and slammed the door shut, sealing and locking from the sounds of clicks.

'Who are you?' The woman asked as she caught her breath. 'What are you doing on my ship?' The third person rushed by and helped seal the door. They all seemed frantic, and the heat was not doing any help.

'Are you the police?' The last asked them.

'Why would we be police?' The Doctor asked.

'We got your distress signal.' Devon confirmed as he wiped the sweat from under his helmet. Maybe the hat wasn't such a good idea now.

'If this is a ship,' The Doctor started. 'Why can't I hear any engines?'

'It went dead four minutes ago.' The woman said, herself being forced to wipe sweat from her brow.

'So then maybe we should stop chatting and get to Engineering, _Captain._' The first man said in a hurry.

Above the sound of the distress call, another alarm managed to make its way into a painful part of their ears. The computer was now calling out _secure closure active._

'The ship's gone mad!' The man commenting as the alarm bells continued to ring. In the opposite corridor, a figure was seen running as door behind her were beginning to drop and close.

'Who activated secure closer?' She yelled out as she still ran. 'I nearly got locked into area 27!' The final door behind her closed with a scrape and a thud as it hit the ground. 'Who are you?' She asked the newly arrived three.

'He's the Doctor, he's Devon and I'm Martha. Hello.' Martha said as she strode forward, not looking at anyone, captivated by what she was looking at.

Yet again, the computer changed its message.

'_Impact projection, 42 minutes, 27 seconds._'

The woman who'd been identified as the captain tried to reassure her crew.

'We'll get out of this, I promise.'

'Doctor.' Martha tried o make the words come out calmly, but there was an edge to her voice. Devon wondered over to see what she was looking at as the Doctor stayed standing where he was.

'Forty two minutes until what?' The Timelord asked, not noticing where his friend and son had gone.

'Doctor!' Martha called out louder, grabbing his attention. He ran towards them and looked out the small bay window which Martha had first spotted.

'Forty-two minutes until we crash into the sun.' The captain said as the Doctor, Martha and Devon stared out the window at the large flaming ball of gas, as it grew closer and closer, the heat and tension growing thick in the air as they drifted closer towards the star.

**A/N: There you go a little taster of the beginning. I hope this story becomes as popular as the fist Devon Tyler one. Please review so I can know whether you want me to continue this story or not. **

**Peace out Peeps xox **


	2. Chapter 2

**The adventures of Devon Tyler**

_**42**_

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you liked the first one, so here's chapter two. I'll cut to the chase and let you enjoy this next instalment. **

**Enjoy!**

The adventures of Devon Tyler

_42_

Chapter 2

After mouth open gaping for a few moments, the Doctor ran from the window and halted in front of the captain, grabbing her arms.

'How many crew members on board?' He rushed out in a state of panic.

'Seven, including us.' The captain said as she counted the three members of her crew in the room.

'We transport cargo across the galaxy. Everything automated.' The fist man said, as he swept sweat from his brow. 'We just keep the ship-'

'-Call the others! Interrupted the Doctor as he sprinted back towards the door. 'I'll get you out!' As his hand touched the handle the crew cried out to stop him, but he didn't listen as he turned the hand le pulled the door open only to be hit with a gust of boiling steam, knocking him back onto the ground. Martha and |Devon helped him up as the newly arrived crew member pulled on a red safety mask and forced the door closed, despite the growing pressure from the steam.

'But my ship's in there!' The Doctor cried out.

'In the vent chamber?' The man who was dusted with stubble said with disbelief.

'It's our way out!' Devon said as he helped his dad to his feet.

'It's lava.' The man said as they looked back at the vent chamber door.

'Temperature's going mad in there.' The short-haired woman said. 'Up 3,000 degrees in ten seconds and still rising.'

'Channelling the air.' The man confirmed as the heat in the room grew. 'The closer we get to the sun, the hotter that room's gonna get.' They all stayed silent for a few moments as they stared at the temperature dial as it rose higher and higher.

'We're stuck here.' Martha said, which both the Doctor and Devon were thinking. The Doctor looked down between Martha and Devon and the vent chamber door.

'So we fix the engines.' He said if it were that simple. We steer the ship away from the sin. Simple. Engineering down here, is it?' Before waiting for an answer, the Doctor sprinted off down the corridor towards the engine room.

_Impact in 40 minutes, 26 seconds. _The computer reminded them of their deadline.

Blimey, do you all ways leave things in such a mess?' The Doctor joked, trying and failing to bring a little humour into the situation.

'Oh my god.' The captain said as she and her crew members ducked under the gantry and entered the engine room.

'What the hell happened?' The older man asked as the rest of them climbed into the engine room. The group strode to the engines to see only a jumbled mess, wires cables and rotors pulled out and in ruins.

'That's wrecked for sure.' Devon mumbled as he pulled his hat off.

'Pretty efficiently, too.' The Doctor mumbled as he inspected the damage. 'Somebody knew what they were doing.'

'So what, it was deliberate?' Devon asked, tugging on his father's sleeve and the Doctor nodded silently as he pulled on his glasses and inspected a status screen.

'Where's Korwin?' The captain asked her crew. 'Has anyone heard from him or Ashton?' Her crew replied negativity, so she jogged to a nearby com unit and spoke into the tiny red speaker.

'Korwin, Ashton, where are you?' She asked into the speaker. 'Korwin can you answer?' As she frantically called out for her other two crew members, Devon stood on his toes as he watched his dad sonic the status screen to gather information.

'Oh, we're in the Toragy system. Lovely.' The Doctor smiled as a small pinpoint appeared on a small section of the universe, on the screen. 'You're a long way from home, Martha, half a universe away.'

'Yeah, feels like it.' Martha said rather grumpily as she swept away beads of sweat.

The Doctor crouched down to Devon's height and showed him the schematics of the Toragy system.

'Half a billion, billion, million miles away, isn't that brilliant?' The Doctor grinned as the boy smiled at the layout of the planets of the Toragy system. He patted the boy on the head as he made his way over to the captain.

'And,' He said. 'You're still using energy scoops for fusion. Hasn't that been outlawed yet?' The captain's eyes glanced at one of her crew, and then straightened up before answering.

'We're due to upgrade next docking.' She left the Doctor standing there as she spoke to the crew. 'Scan all engine reports.'

One of the crew pushed in front of the status screen, rolled up his sleeves and began to pull up the reports of the engines. The scanner began to beep continuously as the man typed furiously on the same key over and over.

'No response.' He muttered before running to the other side of the engine, ignoring the shock noises the captain made as she typed on the keyboard herself, trying to find positive results.

'They're burnt out.' The man sighed. 'The controls are dead. I can't get them back online.'

'Oh come one,' the Doctor said, whipping off his glasses. 'Auxiliary engines. Every craft's got auxiliaries.'

'We don't have access from here,' the captain sighed into her sweaty hands. The heat was near unbearable. 'The auxiliary controls are in the front of the ship.'

'Yeah, with 29 password-sealed doors between us and them,' the oldest man said, throwing down spare cables. 'You'll never get there on time.'

'Can't you override the doors?' Martha asked, hoping with the rest of them.

'No, sealed closure means what it says. They're all deadlock sealed.'

'So a Sonic Screwdriver's no use.' The Doctor muttered as he passed the device down to Devon who took in every inch of the sonic probe.

'Nothing's any use. We've got no engines, no time and no chance.'

'Oh listen to yourself!' Devon called. 'Defeated before you've even had a chance to start!'

'He's got a point,' The Doctor pointed out. 'Where's your Dunkirk spirit? Who's got the door passwords?'

'They're randomly generated.' The youngest man said as he stepped forward. 'Reckon I'd know most of them.' He smiled before holding his hand out. 'Sorry, Riley Vashtee.'

'Then what you waiting for, Riley Vashtee? Get on it.' The Doctor grinned.

'Well it's a two person job.' Riley said as he crouched down and picked up a large metal cylinder, along with an overweight rucksack. 'One to carry this,' He said as he held the cylinder in his hands. 'And the other, to carry this.' He finished as he pulled on the rucksack.

'The oldest and cheapest security system around. Eh, Captain?' Riley jokes as he winked at the Captain who gave him a small smirk in return.

'Reliable and simple. Just like you, eh, Riley?' She joked back.

'Try to be helpful, get abuse. Nice.' Riley smirked as he tightened the straps of the rucksack.

'I'll help you, make myself useful.' Martha said as she took the red password cylinder out of Riley's hands.

'It's remotely controlled, by the computer panel.' Riley explained. 'That's why it needs two.' Martha and Riley walked off, Martha turned back as the Doctor whistled.

'Oi,' He said. 'Be careful.' He nodded his head. Martha smiled before returning the warning. The pair walked off just as the Com began to speak.

'_McDonnell, its Ashton.' _The voice said. Captain McDonnell ran fast to the Com then pressing down hard on the reply button.

'Where are you? Is Korwin with you?' She asked frantically.

'_Get up to the med-centre, now._'

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it was brief and it took so long to update, things to do. I hope you liked it and please Review so I can know what you think.**

**Until the next time,**

**Peace out Peeps xox **


	3. Chapter 3

**The adventures of Devon Tyler**

_**42**_

**A/N: Hey everyone, here's the next one. So sorry it's been so long, writer's block drives me round the bend. **

**Ofalan96: I like your suggestion, cheers. I'll try that in this chapter, but I will make sure that in the short story **_**Moments through time **_**will be packed with it. I'll do my best to show more of a building relationship in the following chapters.**

**I hope everyone is enjoying this story, so here's the next chapter in the episode. **

**Enjoy!**

The Devon Tyler adventures

_42_

Chapter 3

_Impact in 34 minutes, 31 seconds._

The screams from the Med-Centre travelled down the corridors, bouncing off the dripping walls.

'Korwin!' Captain McDonnell cried as she swept into the Med-Centre. 'What's happened? Is he okay?' She stood by her husband's side as the man cried out as the nurse and the man named Ashton tired to pin him down inside the stasis chamber.

The door was slammed open again as Devon and the Doctor sped into the Med-Centre straight after McDonnell. At the sight of Korwin crying out they both ran besides the nurse as they all tried to help pin him down.

'How long's he been like this?' The Doctor asked in a rushed tone as he tried to be heard over Korwin's cries.

'Ashton just brought him in.' the nurse cried out as she forced all her weight down on the struggling man. The Doctor pulled out his trusted sonic screwdriver and began to scan Korwin as he cried out in what seemed pain again.

'What are you doing to him?!' McDonnell cried, not knowing the purpose of the device.

'Don't get too close!' Ashton warned as the scanning continued.

'Don't be stupid. He's my husband!'

'And he's just sabotaged our ship.' Aston told her.

'What?' Her voice lowered, disbelief written all over her face.

'He went mad. He put the ship under secure closure. Then he sent a heat pulse to melt the control.'

'No way! He wouldn't do that.'

'I saw it happen, captain.' Aston tried to reason with her but McDonnell wouldn't believe him. Korwin began to struggle even harder, kicking his legs hard into the air, knocking Devon into a nearby tray.

'Korwin?' The Doctor asked. 'Korwin, open our eyes for me a second.'

'I can't!' The man sobbed, as if just the thought caused him great severe pain.

'Yeah, of course you can. Go on.' The Doctor tried helplessly to get Korwin to open his eyes.

'Don't make me look at you. Please!'

'All right, all right, all right, just relax.' The Doctor began to look around for anything that might keep him under control. From the floor, Devon sat amongst the pile of spilled tools and picked up a small gun shaped device labelled Sedative. He passed the device to the Doctor's groping hand; he proceeded to hold the Sedative to Korwin's neck. With the push of the button, Korwin's struggling body went limp on the bed.

'What's wrong with him?' McDonnell asked. Devon stood to his feet and looked over the top of the table at Korwin's now limp form.

'Rising body temperature, unusual energy readings.' The Doctor muttered the symptoms to himself as he thought. 'Stasis chamber. I do love a good stasis chamber. Keep him sedated in there. Regulate the body temperature.' The nurse turned away and began typing in the instructions.

'And, just for fun, run a Bio-scan and a tissue profile.' The Doctor added.

'What about a metabolic detail profile?' Devon piped up. The Doctor smiled down at him, held his hand and added that to the list of instructions.

'Anyone else presenting these symptoms?'

'Not so far.' The nurse replied.

'That's reassuring.' Devon muttered, earning a chuckle from the Doctor before he stood tall.

'Will someone tell me what's the matter with him?' McDonnell's voice was becoming more frantic with each question.

'Some sort of infection.' The Doctor answered. 'We'll know more after the test results. Now, _allons-y! _Back downstairs, eh? See about those engines. Go.' Ashton looked up and left, but McDonnell stayed by Korwin's side.

'Hey! Go.' The Doctor said. McDonnell sighed, but left the Med-Centre. The Doctor turned back to the nurse just as he was about to leave.

'Call us if there's news. Any questions?' The Doctor took hold of Devon's hand and headed out the door.

'Uh, yeah. Who are you?' The Doctor stuck his head back through the doorway with a smile.

'I'm the Doctor.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Heat shields failing at 25%_ the computer voiced overhead. _Impact at 32 minutes, 50 seconds._

Devon watched as his dad took random parts of the engine out and inspected the damage done by Korwin. McDonnell was standing on the far side of the broken engine, still in denial. She out-right refused to accept that Korwin had been the one whom had destroyed the engine.

The small boy sat on a pile of junk, fiddling with the shoelaces of his trainers. The heat was growing and more sweat was glistening on his forehead, no matter how much he wiped it away. He pulled on the helmet, hoping it would keep some heat off his head.

Out of the corner of his eye, the Doctor watched as his son fiddled with his shoe laces. He'd been like that for the last few minutes as everyone rushed around in frenzy. He put down the equipment, put his hands in his pockets and strolled over to the boy, who continued to handle the aglet-ended laces. He sat down next to the boy and watched him until Devon raised his head and looked him square in the eye with his own little brown eyes, which were so similar to his own. The curiosity and the wonder were there, but the Doctor was glad the boy did not have the look of over 900 years in his eyes as well.

'Are you ok?' He asked the boy. Devon nodded and looked back down at his laces. The Doctor raised an eyebrow before placing a finger under the boys chin and brought the boys head back up, looking him square in the eye.

'No you're not, what's the matter?' The boy didn't reply, just lowered his head again and fiddled with his lose laces. The Doctor took the small hands in his own and moved them away, then tying the laces in a tight knot. When the laces were secure he pulled the small boy onto his lap.

'What's the matter?' He asked softly, tilting his head to the side so he could look his son in the face. Devon muttered something inaudible.

'Are you training for the quiet competition or something?' He joked, earning a small smile and giggle from the boy. The Doctor smiled as Devon raised his head and leant it on his chest.

'It's mum.' He whispered. The Doctor's hearts twisted in agony.

'You miss her.' The Doctor stated, knowing that was the problem.

'Yeah, so do you.' The Doctor nodded as he rubbed the boy's back.

'Will I ever see her again?' Travel between parallel worlds was impossible, the Doctor knew it. But Devon had come through and that was hope, hope that there might be a way, but had yet to find that way.

'I hope so. I miss her as much as you do.' They stayed there for a few brief seconds, but it felt like an eternity. Eventually the Doctor lifted the boy up and placed him on the floor, then crouching down eye level with his small son before asking:

'Shall we show these people how brilliant we are and fix this ship?' Devon twisted his hat into a straight position on top of his unruly hair before nodding and smiling. Smiling himself, the Doctor playfully tapped the boy on the nose before the two of them dashed back over to the wrecked engine and crew and hoping to find a way out of this mess.

**A/N: Again, sorry it was late and sorry it was brief. The next chap shall be packed with so much action your happiness will reach an all new level. Please review and I'll try and get the next chapter up sooner hopefully! **

**Until the next time,**

**Peace out Peeps xox **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Adventures of Devon Tyler**

_**42**_

**A/N: Hello, Hello again! I'm not dead, just lazy, and I'm so sorry for the wait had things to do and people to see. So, let's see what goes on between little Devon, Martha and the Doctor. I hope you enjoyed the last story so here's the latest update!**

**Enjoy!**

The Devon Tyler adventures

_42_

Chapter 4

'Abi, its Devon. How's Korwin doing?' The small boy stood upon a battered tool box as he spoke into the comm unit. 'Any results from that Bio-scan thingy?'

'_Tell the Doctor he's under heavy sedation.' _The nurse replied back through the comm. '_I'm just trying to make sense of this data. Give me a couple of minutes and I'll let you know.'_

Devon jumped off the box and wandered over to the Doctor who was reading the layout for the ship on the small, grease covered screen.

'Give her a few minutes, she said.' The boy repeated as he studied the screen besides his dad. The Doctor nodded before jumping over to the comm unit himself in a few short strides with his long legs. He held down the faded yellow button as he called out: 'Martha, Riley, how are you doing?'

'_Area 29,' _Martha replied, her voice nearly swallowed by the background static. '_At the door to 28.'_

'Yeah, you've got to move faster you two.'

'_We're doing our best.'_ Martha replied irritably, the sound of the clamp being attached to the door could be heard through the comm.

'_Find the next number in the sequence: 313, 331, 367...What?' _Riley's bewilderment was clear as the static through the comm. The Doctor leaped over to the comm to reply, but Devon stood up on the tool box and answered: '379.'

'_What?' _Martha cried.

'They're happy prime numbers!' Devon called through the small speaker, wiping sweat from his brow as he recalled the set of numbers through his head; they all fit together like a jigsaw puzzle and he was certain it was the right answer. 'The answer is 379!'

'_Happy what?' _Martha repeated.Before Devon could explain, the Doctor reached the comm unit.

'It's right Martha! Now type it in!'

'_Are you sure? We only get one chance!' _Riley replied, not understanding the sequence of numbers. The Doctor took a deep breath before spitting out the words in a jumble in any order.

'Any number that reduces to one when you take the sum of the square of its digits and continue iterating until it yields one is a happy number.' At the moment when the Doctor stopped for breath, Devon picked up from where his father left off.

'...Any number that doesn't isn't. A happy prime is a number that's both happy and prime! So type it in!' Devon yelled through the speaker. When he turned on the tool box, most of the crew were staring at him as if he'd just grown a second head, not believing something so complex came from someone so young.

'What?' He shrugged as he jumped off the box, landing with a thud on the metal floor.

'Doesn't anybody know about recreational mathematics?' Nobody said a word, but the Doctor just stood there, beaming. He picked the boy up who clung to the man's shoulders.

'I know, talk about dumbing down.' Devon laughed at the man's words before the Doctor set him on the ground again, just as Captain McDonnell clambered down the metal steps above their heads.

On the other side of the comm they heard the reassuring beep of the unlocking clamp computer.

'_We're through!'_ Martha cried joyfully through the speaking device.

'Keep moving! As fast as you can!' The Doctor called back through the open broadcast.' They heard Martha laugh on the other end as she and Riley sprinted towards the next door. 'And Martha, be careful. There may be something else onboard this ship.'

'_Any time you two want to unnerve me, feel free.' _She cried happily.

'Will do, thanks.' Devon cheerfully called back, listening to Martha laugh before turning off the comm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Impact in 30 minutes, 50 seconds. _

A small fan had activated inside the ship somewhere near the engine room, and Devon was grateful for the small relief. The sweat had strung his hair together, slowly dripping down his face and into his eyes; the helmet did little to keep the heat off his head. All he wanted right now was a drink.

With another attempt to get rid of the sweat, Devon wiped his face with the neck of his t-shirt before jumping off the junk pile and jogging over to where his dad was rooting through the mess of what once was the engine. The man had his long arm down a tight hole, trying to grasp something which he could not. The man pulled out his arm, empty handed.

'What is it?' The boy asked, looking into the small gap at a jumble of wires and circuit boards.

'That small part there, look.' The Doctor pointed his finger at a small black panel deep within the mess. The boy leaned forward and reached his considerably smaller arm into the mess. His fingers twitched around as he tried to grab a hold of the small engine piece. His small body flooded with relief when he felt his fingers brush the device. He pushed his small frame forward an inch until the device was safely in his hands. He pulled out the small jumble of metal and cluster of wires like a trophy.

'Good lad.' The Doctor smiled down at his son whilst inspecting the chuck of metal through his glasses.

'We need a backup,' The Doctor said to McDonnell. 'In case they don't reach the auxiliary engine in time.' He soniced the device until a small red bulb on the side began to flash. A small flicker of hope flashed across his features, but died when the light in the bulb diminished. He threw the device down back into the junk pile before lifting his head back up to the sweat stained crew.

'Come on, think!' He cried as he stepped around the wrecked engine. 'Resources. What have we got?'

'_Doctor?' _The voice of Martha Jones cut through the Doctor's rant.

'What is it now?' He called back.

'_Who had the most number ones, Elvis or The Beatles? That's pre-downloads._'

'Elvis.' The man called, you could hear the happiness in Martha's voice die when the Doctor cut back in. 'No, The Beatles. No, wait...' The Doctor started to hit himself on the back of the head as he desperately tried to re-call, despite him having met both famous artists. Devon tried to think as well, his Gran Jackie Tyler was a lover of both, but it had taken Devon several years to listen to all of her cassette tapes. He hadn't even started the CD's yet.

'Oh, what was that remix?' The Doctor whinged as he tried to remember. 'I don't know. I am a bit busy.'

'_Fine, I'll ask somebody else.' _Martha replied before shutting the comm down.

'Now where was I?' The Doctor was lost in a dream state for a moment before coming back. '_Here comes the sun. _No! Resources! So, the power's still working. The generator's going, if we can harness that...Ah!'

'Use the generator to jump start the ship?' McDonnell suggested.

'Exactly! At the very least, it will buy some more time.'

'That is brilliant!' Devon clapped, smiling up at the Doctor.

'I know.' The man ruffled his son's hair, a great big cheesy grin plastered on his face. 'See? Tiny glimmer of hope.'

'Yeah, if it works,' One of the crew sneered.

'Oh, believe me,' McDonnell smiled at the man. 'You're going to make it work.' The man sulked off beneath the wrecked engine room, as everyone else smiled around.

'That told him.' Devon laughed as the Doctor wrapped an arm round the boy's shoulders.

**A/N: They you go, hope it was worth the wait. Sorry it was so small. Hopefully the next chapter shall be up soon and longer. Please leave your opinions in your Reviews and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. **

**Until the next time,**

**Peace out Peeps xox **


	5. Chapter 5

**The Adventures of Devon Tyler**

_**42**_

**A/N: Hi everyone, Update time! So here is chapter five of the episode **_**42, **_**one of the few episodes that creep me out o_O it's kinda creepy, but the story must continue! Thanks to those who have reviewed my story and so, the feature presentation...**

**Enjoy!**

The Devon Tyler Adventures 

_42_

Chapter 5

_Impact in 29 minutes, 46 seconds_

The countdown was ticking away in everybody's head; the computer merely voiced their thoughts. As everyone planed out a rout to the generators, Abi's voice crackled against the speakers but they heard her voice clear and fine through the Comm.

'_Doctor, these readings are starting to scare me_,' Abi's voice wavered. The Doctor looked up and responded to Abi's pleas.

'What do you mean?'

'_Look, Korwin's body is changing. His whole biological make-up...It's, it's impossible!'_ Over the speakers, a faint bleeping could be heard and Abi's voice momentarily stopped, before crying out: _'This is Med-Centre. Urgent assistance requested. Urgent assistance!' _Abi's voice continued to cry out when the Doctor pelted own the corridor, too fast for anyone to register his speed as he told everyone to stay and continue to work, but Devon never listened as he dropped the tools he was holding and sprinted straight after the Doctor. McDonnell never listened either as she sprinted full speed straight after father and son.

'_Urgent assistance!' _Abi's voice continued to cry out for help as the three ran down the echoing hollow corridors to where the Med-Centre was situated.

As they turned into the main passage, a new voice dominated over the Comm,

'_Burn with me.'_ The three words were repeated, causing the Doctor to stop in his tracks, Devon knocking into him.

'I told you to stay down there,' The man pointed back towards engineering, but Devon just shrugged. McDonnell and one of her crew sprinted through the doorway, just seconds behind.

'Captain!' The Doctor looked at McDonnell and her friend. 'I told you to stay in engineering,' The Doctor fused, realising that nobody listened to him.

'I don't take orders from you.' The man grumbled as he continued to follow McDonnell round the corner.

'Is he always this cheery?' The Doctor exclaimed to his son before the two picked up pace and charged after McDonnell.

As they turned the last number of corners, everyone could hear Abi's desperate screams over the speakers, scraping the ears as the pain was clear in her voice. Martha's voice cut over the speakers when the screams subsided.

'Doctor, what were those screams?' Martha's voice broadcasted her worry and concern. The group clambered up an iron staircase as the Doctor called out a response.

'Concentrate on those doors. You gotta keep moving forward!' Martha left the speakers, continuing on her way with Riley as the others gained speed the closer to the Med-Centre they got.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Impact in 27 minutes, 6 seconds. _

The blinds separating the Med-Centre from the rest of the corridor were slung far and wide as everyone pushed into the room at the same times, the distinctive smell of burning reaching their nostrils with incredible force.

The entire centre was deserted; Korwin's body was no-longer passed out in the stasis chamber.

'Korwin's gone.' McDonnell stuttered as she looked where her now absent husband had been lying. They glanced across the room, wondering if Korwin was in the corner or something. Devon glanced around, looking for the bring smell, his voice catching in his throat as he spotted the mark. The boy's voice only managed to come out in a small breathy sigh as his eyes widened more as he drunk in more of the mark.

'Oh, my god.' The boy took a step back, everyone whipping their heads to see what he'd spotted. Against the wall in the far corner was the recognisable blacked outline of Abi's figure printed against the wall. Devon continued to step back until his body bumped into the Doctor's. The man placed a comforting shoulder around his son before leading him towards the burned marks.

'Tell me that's not Lerner.' The crew-member gasped as he took in the sight of what remained of the ships nurse.

'Endothermic Vaporisation,' The Doctor muttered in a low voice as he ran his hand over the charcoal dust print. 'I've never seen one this ferocious.'

'Did Korwin do this?' Devon asked as he ran his own hand over the burn mark. 'IS that why Abi called for help?' The Doctor stared momentarily as he took every inch of the mark into memory. He pondered the question, but didn't reply.

'_Burn with me.' _He mimicked the words which had dominated the speaker's moments before.

'That's what we heard Korwin say.' Scannell stuttered, recalling the scratching voice in his head.

'What?' McDonnell protested. 'You think...no way!' McDonnell cried out, refusing to believe the markings were of Korwin's doing. 'Scannell, tell him. Korwin is not a killer!' Scannell looked sceptical as he glanced back at the outline burn. McDonnell continued her rant. 'He can't vaporise people, he's human!' McDonnell shouted the words out at The Doctor. The man scratched the back of his head as he tried to understand what was going on.

'Dad?' Devin called out, the boy stood besides the trays, holding up the clinical observation sheets. 'These are his Bio-scan results, I think.' The Doctor strode over and looked over the boys shoulder at the results.

'Internal temperature, one-hundred degrees!' Devon exclaimed as he held the results up to the light.

'What?' The Doctor spoke, shocked to his core. 'Are you sure you've read those right?' He took the sheet from his son's hand and read the results for himself. They'd been read correct; the internal temperature of Korwin had been 100 degrees.

'...Body oxygen replaced by hydrogen.' Devon finished reading the Bio-scan results.

'Your Husband hasn't been infected, he's been overwhelmed!' The Doctor exclaimed as he read the rest of the results himself, even though Devon had read them correct. McDonnell chocked a sob as she snatched the results away.

'The test results are wrong!' She cried, not wanting to believe anything that was being said against Korwin.

'What is it though?' The Doctor though out loud.

'A super space parasite?' Devon suggested. The Doctor nodded, ticking it off as one possibility.

'A mutagenic virus?' The Doctor added to the growing list of ideas him and his son though up.

'It needs a host body.' Devon added, thinking of all the gruesome possibilities of what could be living with Korwin's brain, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

'Yes,' The Doctor nodded.' 'But how did it get inside him?'

McDonnell cried out at them: 'Stop talking about him like he's some kind of experiment!' The Doctor lowered his head out of his thinking-trance and looked Captain McDonnell straight in the eye.

'Where has this ship been?' He questioned. '...Have you made planet-fall recently?' McDonnell shook her head vigorously as tears mixed with the sweat on her face.

'Docked with any other ships?' Devon asked. Scannell shook his head.

'Any sort of external contact at all?' Both McDonnell and Scannell shook their heads, not saying a word.

'What is this? An interrogation?' McDonnell, said, no humour in her voice as if she were truly afraid of a real interrogation.

'We've got to stop him before he kills again.' The Doctor stated, his eyes showing trust but McDonnell shook her head again: Stubborn.

'We're just a cargo ship.' McDonnell breathed as she answered his question, wiping the sweat from her brow. She sighed heavily and turned away, taking deep breaths into the cupped palms of her hands.

'Doctor, if you give her a minute...' Scannell said as McDonnell gave a quiet sob into her hands before turning back around, facing them.

'I'm fine. 'She stated, wiping her face. 'I need to warn the crew.' She strode towards the Med-Centre comm, pressed the speaker button and called out to her crew. Her voice bouncing off the exterior doors and walls of the ship's hull.

'Everybody listen to me. Something has infected Korwin.' Everybody stopped momentarily and listened, heads raised, amidst in curiosity. 'We think...' McDonnell glanced over to Devon, The Doctor and Scannell, eyes of steel before finishing. '...he killed Abi Lerner.' Everyone stood in silence as they processed this new piece of information, the one's knowing Korwin best not daring to believe it.

'None of you must go anywhere near him. Is that clear?' McDonnell finished off. Eye's of steel glaring at the Doctor as she left the Comm.

**A/N: Sorry it wasn't much, but the tension is rising now! Hope you all liked it and please leave me your opinions and any of your suggestions in Reviews thanks :)**

**Until the next time,**

**Peace out Peeps xox **


	6. Chapter 6

**The Adventures of Devon Tyler**

_**42**_

**A/N: Is it a plane? Is it a bird? Is it Santa? No! It's an update! And about time too! So sorry it's been so long everyone, busy lifestyle. So I hope you're doing well and still have your eyes cause here's a new chapter you just have to read! Let's see how little Devon is doing!**

**Enjoy!**

The Devon Tyler Adventures

_42_

Chapter 6

Slowly and carefully, Devon re-read every single one of the test results Abi had concluded. The Doctor was re-reading the bio-scan results whilst Devon checked through the blood results. Whatever had infected Korwin was vicious and ruthless, as it killed without mercy. Devon's small body gave a small shudder as he caught sight of the charcoal blast mark on the wall which was the last evidence of Nurse Abi Lerner. He turned his head away as he thought of the nurse he didn't know so much. He averted his eyes over to Captain McDonnell who was perched on a worktop, biting her nails.

'Is the infection permanent?' She had a small tinge of hope in her voice, and Devon knew it would diminish the moment the truth was uttered. He glanced at the Doctor, who caught his eye with a concentrating face. The man saw the pleading in Devon's eyes, and the Doctor also wanted McDonnell to keep the hope of her husband returning in her voice.

'I don't know.' He gave her a simple answer, but McDonnell wasn't having it.

'Don't lie to me, Doctor.' McDonnell demanded. 'Eleven years we've been married. We chose this ship together. He keeps me honest, so I don't want false hope.' McDonnell spat the last few words. The Doctor gave her the blank look, but his eyes were focused.

'The parasite's too strong. Your husband's gone.' The truth must have stung McDonnell badly, but she thanked him anyway. Devon sat up on the edge of the stasis chamber as he studied the results again. He kept his head down as his dad whipped off his glasses and walked back over to McDonnell.

'Are you certain nothing has happened to provoke this? Anything?'

'I know every inch of this ship and every detail of my crew's life. There is nothing.' The Doctor gave her a hard look as he processed everything inside his mind at a hundred miles an hour.

'Then why is this thing so interested in you?' Devon asked, flicking through an instruction manual in his hands. McDonnell gave him a fearing look and shrugged her shoulders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_Doctor!_' Martha's voice crackled through, interrupting the silence. '_We're through to area seventeen!_' Martha sent a quick smile over to Riley who was setting up the equipment for the next door.

'Keep going.' The Doctor replied as he flicked through the bio-results again. 'You've got to get through to area one and reboot those engines.' The Doctor was on complete edge now as he desperately tried to get his brain into gear.

'Move!' He yelled to himself more than to Riley and Martha. Devon sensed he was on the very edge as the man tried to figure out the motive of Korwin.

'I'll go help them, extra hands and all.' Devon said as he jumped off the edge of the stasis chamber.

'No no, you stay here with me where I can keep an eye on you.' The Doctor grabbed his son and lifted him back onto the chambers edge. Devon pushed his hands away and jumped back down with determination.

'If Riley and Martha get a little extra help then maybe we can get this hunk of space junk moving faster. It can't do any harm in trying, can it?' The Doctor thought for a moment before grinning and ruffling his son's hair.

'You're just like your mum. But be careful out there; get to them as fast as you can.' Devon smiled and nodded as he ran from the room into the red glare of the corridor. Steam poured from pipes and random times and Devon's feet ran full pelt to get towards both Martha and Riley sooner. Turning the last stretch of corridor, Devon's hands grasped the edge of a metal staircase's support bar, but before he clambered up the grease stained steps, the clattering sound of tools caught his ears. He was just outside of engineering so he stuck his head round the door to gain a view of the sweat-smelling pile of broken engine pieces. But he wasn't interested in any of the scrap because across the threshold stood Korwin, a protective red mask donning his face, the head of another crew member (Ashton if he remembered properly) and steam was pouring from Korwin's heavily gloved hands and was causing Ashton's head to shake violently like a volcano on verge of eruption. The man was screaming in pain as it burned.

The man's head fell from Korwin's hands into a heap on the floor, twitching slightly, muscles were still tensed. Devon slowly backed away from the scene without making any noise, but luck was not on his side as he misjudged a step and tripped over an abandoned jumble of ripped up wires and fell to the floor like Ashton had. Korwin's masked face turned at the clattering sound. Devon gave a small gasp before trying to untangle his legs as fast he could. Korwin began taking steps towards him now, the menacing presence getting closer as Devon desperately tried to free his legs. In the corner of the boy's eyes, he saw the once limp form of Ashton stir, legs and arms stretching out.

The now once thought dead Ashton was now standing tall, eyes firmly shut but it was as if he didn't need sight as he moved without problems towards where a similar mask to Korwin's lay on the floor. Once it was securely in place he turned and began to follow in Korwin's footsteps to where Devon lay in a heap on the floor.

'Yes!' Devon cried happily as one of the knotted wires snapped, allowing the pile to drop and his legs were allowed freedom. The boy kicked the wires away and clumsily sped from the room. Once outside the engineering sector, he pulled off his trainer and slammed the heel into the lock of the door, which was mounted on the wall. The heavy set metal door fell with a clank to the ground, with a sickening crunch as Korwin's foot had been in the doorway. The boy flinched as he heard Korwin's form cry out momentarily, but in anger more than pain. Devon pulled his trainer back onto his hopping foot and sped from the corridor and up the metal service stairs towards area seventeen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Come on!' Riley's disgruntled voice could be heard from the far end of the corridor. 'Everything on this ship is so cheap!' The man groaned as his fingers typed away on the portable keyboard.

'Help is here friends!' Devon's voice chirped as he sped through the mask of steam and into the stifling heat of area seventeen. Martha smiled over at him but frowned when she saw the over-amount of sweat pouring down the boy's forehead, possible not caused by the dreadful heat. Devon's seven year old body jogged over to where Martha was and helped her hold the clamp in place.

'You alright?' She asked as she wiped her face with her free hand.

'Yeah, had a run into Zombie-man Korwin on my way here. I think he's turned Ashton into whatever he is.' Riley and Martha both whipped their heads around simultaneously at the words of the boy.

'I think the heat's getting to your head little mate.' Riley said as he thumped the side of the bleeping computer in frustration at the cheap equipment. The sound of clattering tools reaches their ears. The trio turned their heads round to the opening to area seventeen, the entrance hazed in their eyes due to the thick mysterious looking fog which blocked their vision. A body outline could be seen as it stepped into the threshold of the room.

'Is it Korwin?' Martha whispered as she placed the clamp down on the ground. She and Devon moved closer towards Riley who was squinting into the abyss of the steam.

'No, hang on a sec.' The young man said as the details of the body could be made out. Devon's hearts shuddered with fear as he recognised the red safety mask and balding head. 'Oh Ashton,' Riley sighed in relief, ignoring what Devon had told him only moments ago. 'What you doing mate?'

'Burn with me.' Ashton's voice was muffled through the visor of the mask, but the word structure was clear.

'I told you,' Devon bleated as he stepped back, checking for wires first though. 'He's whatever Korwin is!' Riley ignored Devon's accusations and continued to talk to his friend.

'If you want to help...'

'Burn with me.' Ashton repeated, this time more defying as he stepped forward into the room, arms outstretched as he made his way over to the frozen three.

'Move! Come on!' Martha cried as she grabbed both their hands and ran from the room as fast she could, half clinging, half dragging the two behind her as they all ran from the body of whom once was Ashton.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adrenaline rushed through their systems as they charged through numerous corridors of area seventeen. As they clambered down some steps, Riley and Devon headed right, but Martha caught them by the scruffs of the shirts and hauled them into a small adjacent area nearby, then slams the heavy-set door shut with a bang once they were all through. The small window set in the door was overwhelmed when Ashton caught up and looked through, his eyes invisible behind the black strip visor on his mask.

Riley clasped Martha's hand in his open and pulled her away from the door towards where Devon had opened the hatch leading to a small square area. Once they had all climbed through, Ashton could be seen on the opposite side of the far door typing on the keypad, resulting with a bulletproof glass sheet sliding across the entrance to the escape pod hatch.

'What the hell is happening on this ship?' Devon asked as he pulled his hat off and set it down beside him, panting from the sudden run.

'Never mind that, where are we?' Martha asked as she turned away from the now sealed hatch opening and inspected the small space they were enclosed within. The computer answered her question when Ashton on the far side finished typing.

'_Airlock sealed. Jettison escape pod.' _The female voice over the computer answered their location question and the three could guess what the sudden vibration and engine sounds were.

'Wait; please don't tell me that means _us_!' Devon panicked and began hitting the palms of his hands against the walls of the escape pod, wanting out.

'_Escape Pod jettison initiated.' _The computer voiced over their cries as they hit the interior of the pod, desperately trying to make a significant difference.

'Doctor!' Martha cried into the intercom. 'Doctor, we're stuck in an escape pod off the area seventeen airlock!' Riley and Devon continued to slam their bodies against the metal walls of the pod as Martha called out. 'One of the crew's trying to jettison us! You've got to help us!' Martha slumped against the wall as the two males gave up their escape attempts due to the rising heat and also slumped down to the ground.

'Dad?' Devon pushed his finger against the comm button. 'Dad, please tell me you can stop it.' His voice barley whispered over the comm, but the Doctor heard as he sped towards the rescue of his friend and his son with more determination than ever before.

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you all liked that one! Poor Devon, Martha and Riley. Let's hope the Doctor can get to them ASAP. Please tell me what you thought and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up a lot sooner than I did with this one. **

**Until the next time,**

**Peace out Peeps xox **


	7. Chapter 7

**The Adventures of Devon Tyler**

_**42**_

**A/N: Hello all! Here's the next one, Chapter 7! And so soon, now all I have is free time! Plenty of space to update all my stories hopefully with the lack of school for another week and a half (YAY!) Any ways, I hope you have liked my story so far and cheers to them who have reviewed! You're brill! Just to let you guys know, as soon as I've finished this episode, I shall begin to write the first short story of **_**Moments through Time **_**so you guys will have something to look forward to before the next episode :) **

**Enjoy!**

The Devon Tyler Adventures

_42_

Chapter 7

Both Martha and Devon continued to attempt a breakthrough with smashing the glass barrier, whilst Riley battled furiously against Ashton on the keypads.

_'Jettison held.' _The computer's voice broke over their screams and everyone momentarily sighed in pure relief at not being catapulted into the sun. Within the metal cocoon of the escape pod, they never heard Ashton type an override the jettison until the computer's voice broke over once again.

_'Jettison reactivated.'_

Martha screamed and her flailing fists did no impact against the door frame. Devon stood and threw his small frame against the door, kicking and screaming along with Martha, desperate to get out.

'Come on.' Riley cursed to himself as his fingers did their magic and typed crazily against the dull worn pad. 'Tsilpinski sequence, this'll get him.' The sweat-stained man typed in the long daring sequence. If the terror hadn't overwhelmed him, Devon may have even wondered what the Tsilpinski sequence was, but at the moment his terrified form was screaming for the Doctor (Who was charging down the corridors to their aid) and kicking the door with all his force.

_'Jettison held. Escape pod stabilised.' _The computer's final words were a dream come true for the trapped trio as Riley rested his head, Martha and Devon both stopped their kicking momentarily. The two of them sunk down to the seats across from Riley, all of them breathing heavily from the rush. Martha leaned over in the blue reflected light to place her hand of Riley's shoulder, who was still breathing heavily as if he had just ran a marathon.

'You were pretty good.' Riley smiled at the compliment and the three basked in the joy at not being killed for as long as it lasted. The man then set out to continue typing in numbers to secure the escape pod to the ship.

On the far side of the hatch of the escape pod, the bullet-proof glass and the airlock door, the possessed form of who was once Ashton had begun to type again, hesitate as the creature within tried to solve the puzzle with the correct numbers to allow the escape pod to be released into the heat of the flaming sun. As Ashton slowly pressed the correct sequence of keys, the Doctor had charged round the twisting corridors and now stood just feet away from where Ashton stood as he typed in the correct batch of numbers which would release Martha, Riley and Devon into the hungary flames.

'That's enough!' The Doctor yelled the moment he stepped through to the airlock corridor of area seventeen. Ashton turned away from the keypad to look the man in the eye, even though his eyes could not be seen due to the mask. 'What do you want?' The man asked, the rage in his voice had not yet been displayed on his face. 'Why this ship? Tell me.'

Instead of answering the Doctor's question, Ashton screamed from beneath his helmet and threw his clenched fist out, smashing through the barrier of the keypad and destroying the fizzing cables within.

Within the escape pod, the atmosphere grew with the fear the moment the computer said the words they feared.

_'Jettison activated.' _Riley pulled away from his own keypad, wonder but horrorstruck as he realised the truth of Ashton's actions.

'He's smashed the circuit. I can't stop it.' He turned his head around and repeated his cry. 'I can't stop it!'

'There has to be an override!' Devon cried as he pushed himself in front and attempted to rip the keypad off to expose the words.

'Don't!' Riley cried as he pulled the boy's sweaty fingers away from the controls. 'You could bust the oxygen flow. There's nothing!' Martha cried out in anguish and she and Devon both battled to the exit of the pod and resumed to attempt to break it down.

'This thing's completely locked!' Martha cried just as the voice of the computer spoke over.

_'Airlock decompression completed.'_ They all looked at each other as they realised the end was near. _'Jettisoning pod.' _The computer finalised. Devon turned back to the circular window of the escape pod to see the Doctor's face at the far side of the airlock.

'Dad!" The boy's face broke into a desperate smile at the hopes of the possible rescue. Martha turned and she too began tapping frantically against the glass sealed window.

'Doctor! Doctor!' The pair both tapped frantically against the barrier. The Doctor could be seen shouting words to them, but the two thick set doors badly muffled the sound and Devon was not to good at lip reading. He was unsure of what his Dad was saying as he continued to try to find away out. All that time the Doctor continued to repeat the same three words over and over again, but not reaching the boy's ears.

'Doctor!'

'Dad!'

'Martha, Dev, it's too late.' Riley's low voice carried over to their ears, but the two of them refused to believe what he said. They both continued to tap against the window, even when the sound of the pod being released reached their ears, they continued to tap. The Doctor on the far side continued to mouth the same three words at them, even when the pod had been fully released and they began to gently drift into space, each second getting them closer and closer to the burning sun.

They continued to tap.

And he continued to shout.

But neither sound reached the ears of the other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Impact in 13 minutes, five seconds_

For what felt like hours, but in reality was only mere seconds, the Doctor watched in lost hope as the pod slowly drifted off into the depths of space, soon to be consumed by the growing flames of the sun. He had shouted the words to both Martha and Devon, but he was sure neither had properly heard him. The man thought back to the look of pure terror on his son's face which had quickly turned to joy the moment he caught his eye.

Devon trusted him.

The boy had stepped into his life in a short amount of time but already the boy trusted him and the Doctor felt the dying need to protect his son. He had already lost Rose, he wasn't going to lose the last link he had left to her.

Anger and determination, as well as a flood of adrenaline, were the only things that kept his body moving and his mind thinking now. In one short stride he stepped over Ashton's form which had fallen to the ground for some reason moved over to the comm unit and called out to Scannell in engineering.

'Scannell! I need a space suit in area seventeen now!' The man practically screamed down the comm at the man.

_'What for?'_

'Just get down here!' The Doctor switched off the comm and moved back towards the window overlooking the escape pod, which had now moved further away. Devon may not have been able to hear him, but he was determine to save his son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The closer they got to the roaring sun, the hotter the pod became. Sweat was now dripping off in buckets from each of them. Devon sat against the wall of the pod, next to door whist he sat in silence, head resting on the soaked knees of his jeans. Martha was next to him, facing the window, still looking bak out to the ship which grew further and further away.

'The wonderful world of space travel.' Riley stabbed at the humour as he looked over Martha's shoulder into the dark abyss of the space, only broken by the rust coloured ship in the distance. 'The prettier it looks, the more likely it is to kill you.'

'He'll come for us.' Martha only responded in the dry dull tone.

'No,' Riley sighed as he put a hand on her shoulder. 'It's too late. Our heat shields will pack in any minute, and then we'll go into free fall. We'll fall into the sun way before he has a chance to do anything.'

'You don't know what my dad's like.' Devon said stiffly as he raised his head from his knees. 'He won't give up. We believe in him.' Martha nodded and turned around to sit on the bench, away from the door.

'Well then your lucky.' Riley sighed as he settled down next to Martha. 'I've never found anyone worth believing in.' Martha turned her head to him and looked Riley in the eye.

'No girlfriend? Boyfriend?' Riley gave a breathy laugh before turning back towards her.

'The job doesn't lend itself to stable relationships.'

'What about your family then?' Devon asked, ignoring the continue drip of sweat from his forehead. Riley shrugged and sighed.

'My dads dead. I haven't seen my mum in six years. She didn't want me signing up for cargo tours. Things were said, and since then, all silent. She wanted to hold on to me, I know that. God she's so stubborn!' Riley laughed through gritted teeth, and Martha couldn't help but laugh as well. Devon stayed silent as his thoughts began to pounder on his mother.

'Yeah, well, that's families.' Martha laughed.

'What about you?'

'Oh full works.' Martha's eyes rolled as she thought of her crazy family. 'Mum. Dad. Dad's girlfriend. Brother, sister. No silence. So much noise.' Tears began to roll down her face. 'Oh God! They'll never know! I'll just have sort of disappeared, and they'll always be waiting.'

Riley smiled at her, and told her to call them. Martha stood an moved over to the other side of the pod as she pulled out her phone.

'What 'bout you Dev?' Riley asked and Devon took a moment as he thought about his own family.

'Me, my mum. Gran and grad dad. There's Drake, he's granddad's assistant and looks after me some days. My Uncle Jake and Uncle Mickey. And there's the dog, Sammy.' Riley frowned for a moment.

'What about the Doctor? I thought he was your dad?'

'He is.' Devon turned and wiped away lose beads of sweat with his arm. 'I never knew he though. He and my mum got separated a really hard way. He never knew about me not until too long ago. I kind got lost from my mum and my family, so I decided to go looking for him. But I can't get back to my mum, or the rest of my family.' Devon sucked on his teeth and looked off to the distance as he thought about the two dimensions. 'The walls have closed.' Riley didn't understand what he meant, and Devon never explained.

All his life Devon Tyler had seemed much older than the seven year old he was. He understood chemical reactions by the time he was a year old. He could read Wr and Peace by the time he was eighteen months, he was so far ahead of his classmates, who only thought about what colour play do to use, that somedays Devon scared himself. And now he believed himself to be seven years old as he tried not to cry in fear. He just wanted his mum, and his dad. All together like one big happy family in the stories he knew so well.

**A/N: Aww poor Devon! Hope you liked it folks. Not many chapters left for this episode. I hope you enjoyed it and let's hope the Doctor can save them next time. Please Review to tell me what you think and if you have time check out my other stories. If I get Reviews fast I'll see if I can update soon. **

**Until the next time,**

**Peace out peeps xox **


	8. Chapter 8

**The Adventures of Devon Tyler**

**A/N: SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I am terrible! Had terrible writers block and many other rambling excuses. Anyway, I certainly hope none of you have given up on me, cause I've got a good one lined up here for you all! I have been practising and working on my writing skills so hopefully they have improved for this chapter. Also, when I have finished this episode (Not long now) I shall post the first chapter of my mini series Moments through Time. So once this is down check my profile for the new story.**

**Hope you like this one and Reviews are much appreciated. **

**Enjoy!**

The Adventures of Devon Tyler

_42_

Chapter 8

"Your insane!' Scannell commented as the Doctor suited up in the orange spacesuit, overpowered with determination. 'I can't let you do this.' The balding man inched a step back when he saw the glazed determination filled glare the Doctor gave him.

'Your wasting your breath, Scannell. You're not going to stop me.' The certainty was like steel when he spoke.

'You want to open an airlock in flight on a ship spinning into the sun. No one can survive that.'

'Oh just you watch me.' The Doctor took one step forwards towards the airlock door but was halted by Scannell grabbing a hold of his orange sleeved arm.

'You open that airlock, it's suicide. This close to the sun, the shields will barely protect you.' The steel-coated glare returned before taking interest with the dials upon the suits chest.

'If I can boost the magnetic lock on the ship's exterior, it should remagnetise the pod.' The Doctor turned back to face Scannell. 'Now while I'm out there, you have got to get the rest of those doors open. We need those auxiliary engines.' Scannell huffed in annoyance at the man's stubborn streak.

'Doctor, will you listen! They're too far away. It's too late.' The ancient Timelord turned around once more and fixed a burning glare on the man.

'I'm not going to lose them.' The man turned back, blocking out any other protests Scannell made by fitting his helmet on and preparing all fibbers of courage he could muster as he stepped into the confined room of the airlock. The main shielding door slid open, allowing streaks of the burning glory of the sun to enter the small attachment, creating a drastic raise in the heat. The man gritted his teeth and stepped forward, putting on leg out the safety of the ship to balance on the edge of the airlock's door frame. At a moments glance, his eyes caught sight of a row of four buttons high on the ships hull. The man pulls his whole body out, grasping to the door frame with the lack of a safety line as he tried desperately to stretch his arm to reach the buttons, whilst not going blind with the glow of the sun reflecting off his helmet.

'Come on! Go on, my son!' The Doctor cried out as he finally managed to press two of the buttons fixated on the ship's hull. He stretched his arm as far as he could to try to reach the metal box welded just above the buttons, but it was past his reach.

_'Doctor, how're doing?' _Scannell's voice buzzed in his arm as he cried in pain and frustration.

'I can't, I can't reach! I don't know how much longer I can last!' The gravitaional force was leaking through the failing she lids, trying to pull his thin form away from the ship's exterior, his strength holding on as best he could.

_'Come on Doctor, don't give up now!'_

cannel's words boosted his strength for a mere second. And a mere second was all he needed as the boost allowed him to stretch forth and rip the cover from the box off it's hinges before it was pulled away and shot a barack neck speed towards the sun. The insides were now exposed. The Doctor's face split into a grin of glee as in his sight he could make out the short lever. With his final burst of energy, he managed yank the lever down full force and relief flooded his tired mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cramped confined space of the pod was slowly becoming unbearable with the steadily rising heat levels. They were moments from free fall, which would end their lives in a blast of golden burning gas. All the heat sucked all the energy from their bodies, creating the beads of sweat on their brows to become even heavier. All they wanted was for it to end as quickly as it could. they left any hope they had moments before.

The once adorable ruffled hair and boyish face of seven year old Devon Tyler was now drenched in sweat, his hair was strung limply together and his face was overly red with heat and exhaustion. He wanted to stay awake for the end, but his eyelids were drooping. Maybe it would be better that way, then he wouldn't be conscious when they reached too close for the pod to survive.

The other two members within the pod were equally tired. They felt overly dehydrated and were so tired. Devon gave them one more small glance before shifting his head and letting his lids droop.

Moments before his mind could even begin to drift, the pod gave a shudder, before momentarily stopping to a halt. His eyes snapped back open and saw the same confused faces plastered on Martha and Riley's face. The rush was enough for them to regain some energy and shift from their positions. Riley looked towards the computer screen and grinned maniacally once the displayed words sunk in.

'We're being puled back!' The man's gleeful expression was contagious and both Martha and Devon grinned at the good news. They shuffled in the confounded space back towards the glass display window of the door to watch as they were pulled back towards the ship. Devon's eyes were now wide awake and fully alert, which helped him spot the orange dressed figure pull himself back inside the airlock.

'It's Dad! He did it! I knew he would!' Devon punched the air with his small fist as the pod continued to judder and shake as they were magnetised back towards their starting point, this time ecstatic with radiating happiness and not clenching in the fear of death. It took it's time, but the pod finally slotted back into it's departure zone. Before the door had even fully opened, Devon ran out into the airlock, closely followed by Martha and then Riley. The moment the final door between the airlock and the corridor slid open (in the slowest way possible to Devon's mind) The boy dashed out, ignoring the newly arrived McDonnell and dropped to his knees in front of the man and grasped him round the neck, laughing as he clung to his father.

'I knew you would do it! You're always the hero!' The boy's happiness faded quickly though when the Doctor grasped the boy and pushed him away from him. devon tripped and stumbled back as the Doctor writhed in unseen pain and cried out.

'Get away!' The boy's face had fallen in the space of small seconds just as Martha reached them.

'Doctor! Doctor, are you okay?' The concern audible in her voice as she, Riley and McDonnell watched the man. Devon remained on the floor, the confusion and hurt still on his face. the Doctor's eyes fluttered open against a great force, allowing a pure white light to shine brightly until they felt the colour imprinted behind their own eyes.

'Stay away from me!' The man screamed out the words till it bit their ears.

'What happened?' Martha cried. Devon stood up slowly and edged forward to watch the figure of his father wither around and shift violent, his eyes held firmly shut.

'It's your fault Captain McDonnell!' The Doctor cried. Still not re-opening his eyes. McDonnell turned to Riley and told him to go help Scannell out. Riley scurried off, leaving Devon, Martha and McDonnell with the violently shifting Doctor who remained on the floor.

'You mined that sun!' The Doctor's voice screamed out, no longer holding the humour and knowledge it would normally. 'You stripped it's surface for cheap fuel!' The Doctor screamed. 'You should have scanned for life!'

'I don't understand!' A flustered McDonnell cried.

'Doctor, what are you talking about?' Even Martha seemed wary of him. Devon watched in horror as the Doctor continued to struggle in the invisible battle. A battle for what he didn't know yet.

'That sun is alive. A living organism. They scooped out it's heart, used it for fuel, and now it's screaming!' the Doctor's hands groped around as he tried blindly to figure out his surroundings.

'What do you mean? How can a sun be alive?' McDonnell was on edge of a breakdown now, with these accusations being thrown onto of the trauma of today was making her fluster. 'why is he saying that?' She turned to Martha and glanced down at Devon.

'Because it's living in me.' The final words were hissed through gritted teeth, shocking the ears of the remaining three.

'Oh my god.' Devon breathed as he watched his father spit and struggle against the opponent inside his mind.

'Humans! You grab whatever's nearest and bleed it dry! You should have scanned!' Devon had been told by his Mum that when his father was annoyed he tended to insult other species and he tried best not to feel insulted as he was half-human.

'It takes too long!' McDonnell cried, admitting the truth. 'We'd be caught. Fusion scoops are illegal.' Sweat mingled with her tears as she burst the truth out in one go.

'You need to freeze me!' The Doctor cried out, spit flying as he desperately tried not to open his eyes.

'What?' Martha said.

'Stasis chamber. You've got to take it below minus two hundred. Freeze it out of me! It'll use me to kill you if you don't. The closer we get to the sun, the stronger it gets! Med-Centre, quickly!' Martha looked around desperately before her eyes landed on McDonnell.

'Help me!' She cried as she grabbed one of the Doctor's arms. McDonnell grabbed the other and the two dragged the struggling man away and down the corridor towards the Med-Centre. Devon watched silently as his father was dragged away against all odds. The pain still hurt. He knew he had pushed him away for safety against the sun, but the rejection still stung. The boy stood tall and sprinted after the others. He would get his Dad back, he would make sure he did.

**A/N: Like it? Please review to tell me and I'll get the next one up soon. **

**Until the next time, **

**Peace out Peeps xox **


	9. Chapter 9

**The Adventures of Devon Tyler**

**42**

**A/N: I am back! So sorry for the wait, been abroad to get a tan and the day I arrive back at school all my teachers piled me with homework. But I am now homework free – well ...sort of – and now ready to write another chapter. Sorry for the wait and I do hope I still have some fans out there. **

**Enjoy!**

The Devon Tyler adventures

42

Chapter 9

Once they finally reached the Med-Centre, the living sun within the Doctor had increased in strength and was fighting furiously for dominance of the body – which could be understood by the piercing screams the Doctor made. Both Martha and McDonnell lowered the Doctor onto the stasis chamber bed. Devon could not really carry him, so all he could do was lift his father's feet up in an attempt to help.

As the two women held the man down, Devon practically jumped to the shelves to locate the instruction manual. The Doctor had said below 200, he hoped with both his hearts the man knew what he was doing.

'How do you work this thing?!' Devon was close to tears as he desperately scanned the manual for the instructions. He could normally read under any other circumstances, but with the sound of his father's screams in his ears his mind seemed slow and sluggish. Martha ran forward and grabbed the manual out of Devon's hands and flicked through it.

'Minus 200, yeah?' She blurted out as she flicked through the pages at double speed then moving towards the panel.

'No, you don't know how this equipment works.' McDonnell cried as she held the struggling man down. 'Nobody can survive those temperatures. You'll kill him.'

'He ain't human!' Devon cried as he too placed his small hands on the Doctor's arms, also attempting to keep him at bay. 'If he says he can survive then he can.' McDonnell still looked sceptical but offered to help Martha out on the machine, but Martha snapped at her.

The Doctor constantly shook and shivered as the battle took place within his mind. Devon grabbed the man's hand and squeezed tight. Some part of the Doctor who could still control his right hand squeezed the boys hand back as he bit back a cry.

'Ten seconds!' The man's pained voice called out from within the stasis chamber. 'That's all I'll be able to take. No more. Martha!' The Doctor cried out the instruction to his friend as he clung tightly to his son's hand. It was like a life preserver, it was something for him to cling to, so he could stay strong and keep control over his body.

'It's burning me up!' The Doctor cried out, bringing Martha to stand besides Devon. 'I can't control it. If you don't get rid of it it'll use me to kill you. I could kill you all.' There was a slight bite in his voice as if the sun had momentarily gained total control, but it was gone as soon as it had come. The Doctor's voice was now flooded with fear as he confessed how scared he was.

'Don't worry.' Devon reassured his father as he gripped the larger hand in his smaller one. 'You saved our lives now we're gonna return the favour.' The Doctor began to ramble about death and the burning, but Martha managed to hush him before moving over to the controls. Devon stayed at the foot of the stasis chamber as the stretcher moved in. He turned around and looked Martha in the eye. She had typed in -200, her finger hovering over the green button, unsure of the effects that will happen. Devon nodded his head and Martha pushed the button.

Pure light emitted from the chamber and Devon was washed over with a prickly cold feeling. It wasn't a relaxing cool breeze he craved in the heat; no it was harsh and stung his skin. But the main pain was his ears; the Doctor cried out as his body temperature was forcibly lowered. The seven year old placed his hands over his ears in attempt to block out the sound. He even tried to pull his unruly hair over as well as extra protection. Over head he could just about hear the computer confirm only 5% worth of the heat shields were working. As the heat grew, the cold bit his skin and the screams echoed inside his head, he blocked everything out until he saw the power scale on the monitor of the chamber drop. The words 'Chamber inactive' flashed along the screens. Martha and Devon froze as the read the flashing text. They also noticed the temp had only been lowered to minus 70 degrees.

'No!' The Doctor's voice yelled from within. He sounded closer to himself but the frost was melting. 'Martha! Keep going! All the way!'

'What happened?' Martha asked frantically. Devon had no idea and crouched on the floor and hugged his knees and began to rock back and forth as the sounds of his father beginning to struggle again reached his ear drums. McDonnell ventured over to the track pad and identified the issue.

'Power's been cut in engineering.' She confirmed as she typed on the keypad.

'But who's down there?'

'Leave it to me.' McDonnell's voice had never been sterner as she left the Med-Centre and headed down the bay towards engineering and the person she was expecting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Martha constantly re-entered the instructions into the chamber key pad, but to no avail. The cloud of the cool air which had come from within the chamber had nearly diminished.

'Come on.' Martha nearly cried, glancing over to the stasis chamber to where she could just see the Doctor's space suit boots. 'You're defrosting.' She glanced down to where Devon was hugging his knees and whispering to himself, eyes shut. Martha recognised it as a protection thought some children did when in difficult situations, she recognised the stance from when she was terrified, attempting to block the bad out and think of the good.

'Martha?' She heard the Doctor stutter her name out whilst convulsing violently. She moved quickly to his side. 'Martha, listen. You need to go.' Martha listened in disbelief and stubbornness as she admitted she would not go anywhere.

'Get to the front of the ship,' His voice was in short gasps as he struggled mentally. 'Vent the engines. Give back what they took.'

'Doctor!'

'Go! And take Devon with you!' The man twisted and turned violently as if the sun's mind was nearly dominated. Martha watched as the man withered and struggled as he yelled for her to run. She glanced at Devon who was continuously rocking back and forth, seemingly in no condition to move. She dashed forward and grabbed the seven year old under the arms and half carried, half dragged him out of the Med-Centre. Devon kicked his legs, but kept his eyes firmly shut and hands over his ears.

Once a distance away from the sound of the Doctor's screams, Martha placed Devon on the floor and pulled his hands away from his ears. Devon kept his face scrunched up and was near tears.

'Devon, calm down!' She attempted to settle him down; he would slow them down if he went into shock.

'But dad, he...' Devon seemed unable to finish his sentence as he pictured the form of the Doctor, lying in the stasis chamber, screaming and yelling as he battled the invisible but all powerful burning star.

'He'll be ok.' Devon opened his eyes and looked sceptical, a look Martha Jones had never seen on an ordinary seven year old boy. 'Listen,' She said. 'You've heard all those stories your mum told you about your dad?' Devon nodded. 'Well he always survives, but this time he needs both our help, so let's get to the front of the ship and help him out, ok?' A look of sudden confidence dawned on the young boys face and he nodded eagerly as they both sprinted, occasionally jumping, down the mass corridors towards the flight deck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Impact in 4 minutes, 8 seconds. _

Adrenaline was the only thing that kept Devon's legs moving as he sprinted faster than ever before through the various tunnelling corridors of the doomed vessel. Over head he could hear the computer voice counting down their final seconds of life. The pressure was mounting up high as the small feet slapped against the metal floor within the rubber soles.

A few corridors down he could have sworn he heard the computer voice announce that an airlock was open, but neither he nor Martha had time to worry as they were still far off from the main flight deck to waste a single setting.

Just as they reached the entrance to area five, the struggling voice of the Doctor called out over the com-unit. The pain-filled voice called out both their names and both stopped dead in their tracks, for a moment forgetting just how precious time is in the current situation.

'Dad!' Devon found his voice and screamed out, hoping to be heard over the warning the computer had begun to generate. 'What are you doing?

'I can't fight it!' The pain filled voice reached their ears again. 'Give it back or burn with me.' At the sound of the three words, ice struck their hearts as they realised just how close the man was to be lost forever.

'_Burn with me_,' The three words echoed around Devon's head as he and Martha resumed running, this time with more energy and fury they never realised they had.

_Impact in 1 minute, 21 seconds. _

After what felt like an age, Devon and Martha sped through the main entrance of the main flight deck, to where Scannell and Riley were furiously bashing up the auxiliary engine controls.

Over head, the computer spoke: _Fifty seconds to fatal impact._

'Vent the engines. Dump the fuel.' Martha got straight to the point as soon as she laid eyes on Scannell and Riley.

'What?' With death closing in, Scannell was befuddled by Martha's strange demand.

'Sun particles in the fuel. Get rid of them. Do it.' She panted. Riley and Scannell glanced at each other.

'Now!' Devon bellowed as the red warning lights blared. Riley dashed over to the consol and began typing furiously.

They now had less than twenty seconds to live, as the computer liked to remind them.

'Come on dad, hold on.' Devon murmured under his breath as Riley entered the last few instructions.

'_Fuel dump in progress. Fuel dump in progress.' _Said the computer overhead. Just as the second sentence was finished by the computer, the lights blinked and the room rocketed forwards as the auxiliary engine fired up and shot away from the sun. Devon glanced to his right at the emergency countdown to see they had survived by one second. _One second. _

'We're clear!' Riley chanted in triumph. 'We've got just enough reserves.' The four of them could not help but chant and produce cries of happiness. In a splint second of the happiness reaching him, Devon's mind returned to the Doctor and the boy sped from the room, closely followed by Martha, both of them leaving and cheering Riley and Scannell in their wake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time they finally made it to the Med-Centre, the Doctor was clutching the walls as he staggered out from the bay. Devon turned the corner, and on the second of laying eyes on his father, the small boy sprouted a burst of energy and leaped into the man's waiting arms, to bury his face in the man's shoulder as the Doctor laughed in happiness and hugged the boy closer to his twin hearts.

**A/N: There we go guys, a new chapter done and dusted. From estimation, I will write one more chapter for this story to end it, and then I shall get to work on the first part of moments through time. I hope you all liked it and remember that your Reviews are much appreciated. **

**Until the next time, **

**Peace out Peeps xox **


	10. Chapter 10

**The Adventures of Devon Tyler**

**42**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I'm awful, I know that. Been a busy bee again. But here it is: The end chapter! I hope you like it. And tomorrow I shall post the first chapter of **_**Moments through Time**_**; they will just be short stories, five chapters at the most. I hope you have all liked my writings of this episode, and if you want to read **_**Moments through Time**_**, check my profile tomorrow, I will post it. **

**Enjoy!**

The Devon Tyler Adventures

_42_

_Chapter 10 _

A cold breeze had surfaced within the ship as it headed out into the dark lands of interstellar space, farther and farther away from the burning sun. Everyone had calmed down, but sweat still stained their foreheads and shirts as a reminder of the recent event.

The remaining two crew members stood in the vent chamber in front of the large humming blue box which appeared not to have been damaged by the heat. The two men stared at it with disbelief.

'This is never your ship.' Scannell scoffed as he took in the box in its greater height. The Doctor, now back to his usual self, was circling the box, a wide grin all over his face.

'Compact, eh?' The man said as he stopped walking in circles, showing off his smile. 'And another good word, robust. Barely a scorch mark on her.'

'We can't leave you out here, drifting without any fuel.' Martha said sympathetically. Riley shook his head.

'We've sent out an official mayday. The authorities will pick us up soon enough.'

'How we're going to explain what happened...' Scannell sighed. The door to the TARDIS creaked open as the Doctor unlocked it and looked back.

'Just tell them. That sun needs protection and care. Just like any other living thing.' The Doctor then disappeared into the TARDIS. Devon followed him rather than stay outside with the others. The Doctor leaned across the consol, his eyes watching the silent boy as he made his way over to the crash seat, not saying anything. He'd been unusually quiet for a while now and the man was becoming concerned. Just before he could ask his son what was wrong, Martha strolled through the doors, very nearly skipping as she reached the consol.

'So,' she said smiling. 'We didn't need you after all.' Then she noticed the sombre expression on the man's face, the events of the day had obviously affected him. 'Sorry,' she said. 'How you doing?' The man looked at her with the depressed look before hitting a switch on the consol and forcing his voice to sound a lot more cheerful.

'Now,' He said, flicking another leaver. 'What do you say? Ice skating on the mineral lakes of Kur-ha. Fancy it?' Martha could see right through him.

'Whatever you like.' She said, shaking her head.

'Oh, and you'll be needing this.' The man reached into his pocket and produced a simple key hanging off a chain. Martha gasped and held out her hands as if the key was something she had been longing for her whole life.

'Really?' She said, not daring to believe it.

'Frequent Fliers Privilege.' He smiled at her. 'Thank you.' He smiled at her, until Martha's attention was drawn away as she remembered her mother. She rushed off, punching in the numbers as she made her way down the ramp into the TARDIS. As soon as Martha was gone, the Doctor's eyes cast back over to Devon, who was still sitting in the crash seat, a glassy look in his dark eyes.

The man walked over to the sponge seat and fell down into the comfort besides his son. Devon acted as if he were alone.

'Devon?' The man leaned forward so he was face to face to his son. Devon gave a small croak from the back of his throat as a response, letting the man know he had been heard. Frowning, the man tilted his sons head to face him, and that's when he saw the tears than were midway streaming down his sons face. Just on instinct, the boy was pulled into his father's arms in a tight hugs, one hand was rubbing his back as the boy wiped away his tears away with the neck of his t shirt.

'What's wrong?' The Doctor's voice quietened down as he spoke to his boy, keeping one arm around him.

'Today. I thought...I thought...' Devon seemed incapable of finishing his sentence as he choked on the words. That's when the Doctor caught on. How he hadn't seen it before really proved just how old he was getting. Devon had already been separated from his mother, and now, today, he had nearly lost his father just after finding him. The Doctor hugged the boy close again, also getting rid of the last of the tears which streamed down his son's face.

'I won't leave you, Devon. I'm not going to leave you on your own.'

'You might not mean to though.' The Doctor pulled the boy onto his knee and rested his chin on the boys head.

'You know, if anything did happen to me, I'll have made sure somebody would look after you properly. Not that it matters because I'm practically indestructible.' He joked the last part, earning a small chuckle from the boy.

'Now come on,' The Doctor said as he stood up and placed Devon on his feet. The pair walked over to the consol, the ancient Timelord pointed to a particular lever, which Devon pulled down on.

'Let's go have some fun.'

**A/N: I know it was short, but I wanted to get straight to the point. I hope you have all enjoyed reading this episode, and I promise that the rest of my stories will be speedily updated from now on. Check out my other stories, or check on my profile tomorrow for the first chapter of my mini-story **_**Moments through Time. **_**If any of you have any suggestions, I would love to hear them, all ideas help me figure out what you people like in a story.**__

**Until the next time, **

**Peace out Peeps xox **


End file.
